Eves jorney
by maw
Summary: Eve was just a regular 16 year old girl that finds out that shes a hero destiened to help save Middle Earth! Will she stay alive? Am I a MarySue? You decide! possible romance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the recognisable charecters

All foregein words will be translated at the end of the chapter

**Chapter 1**

The three godessess of time,

Din, the godess of power,

Fayor, the godess of courage,

Nayrue, the godess of wisdom,

Destined to watch over all of humanity,

The three godessess warriors man or woman

Link, the warrior of courage,

Zelda, the warrior of wisdom,

Ria, the warrior of power,

But unknown to them there was a fourth worrior,

Eve, the worrior of power, courage, and wisdom,

A warrior for three she is a unstoppable force,

The fellowship she shall join with a companion at her side.

So ends the poem of three

Eve was beautiful, strong, smart, and couragous. Eve had just gotten home from a normal school day finished her home work and decided to read a book, one of her favorites "Eragon". When she she suddenly fell asleep, a deep unusual sleep,in her sleep she had a vision.

Three women walked towards her they stopped five feet from her, the red haired woman in the middle walked towards her slowly and said "greetings, I am Din you are Eve, correct?" Eve nodded in respose, good you are the fourth Hylien warrior,Eve stopped her right there, Im Hylien? Yes, just check your ears, Eve did, sure enough Eve had long pionty ears. You are to be sent to middle earth to make sure the fellow ship dose not fail. she rambled on about what should happen and what shoudnt happen, but she didnt listen she had read what should happen, besides she was to busy trying to accepting the fact that **she** was going to middle earth and that she was Hylien. Finaly she stopped and said "for this quest I will give you the heroes pack, the power of my sisters Fayor, Nayrue and I,and you have two hidden powers that will be awakened in middle earth. The heroes pack can hold an unlimited amount of items and to use the power we have each givin you must say our name. We will send you into the forest near Rivindel three years before the council of the ring so you can become accustomed to their ways.

Eve awoke to find myself in the midst of a forest clearing Eve jumped in suprise, but a second later Eve rembered what Din had said "_We will send you into the forest near Rivindel three years before the council of the ring" _she also rembered thet she was Hylien, she reached up to check her ears and they were still pionty. Then she rembered the heroes pack she looked around and spotted it in the clearing three feet from her. She grabbed it and opened it to find it was empty except for a small black vortex at the bottom of the pack,she decided "what the hell" and stuck her hand in the vortex and pulled out a book on how to shoot a bow& arrow, she stuck her hand in and pulled out a book on sword play it had at least 500pgs while the other book only had 100pgs. she thought the bow and arrow might be a better start seince she could probably hunt better with it.

1 month later

On the break of dawn Eve woke she knew she had to hunt, she was running low on meat. She took her bow and arrows and went in search for dear while walking toward the stream she saw fresh foot prints, but these werent dear foot prints, these were pregnant female warg foot prints and she was indjered. She knew the mother would not last long, so she began to follow the tracks. Two days later she had found them, the mother was ready to give birth but she was also ready to drop dead from hunger. Eve decided to help so she slowly creapt toward the warg and began to reach into her pack and pulled out five large stripes of meat and for some reason started to think out to the warg telling her to stay calm and that she wouldnt hurt her, and shockingly enough the warg replied to her through thought. She said alright Ill trust you for now sence I cant help myself for now.

2 days later

Eve woke hearing Shelia (the female warg) calling to her. She was there as fast as she could be to find Shelia giving birth, Eve knew nothing about birth but she did her best to comfort her in her time of need. Two hours later three cubs where born, two females one black and one red, and one white male. Soon after Shelia died leaving the cubs with Eve. Luckly Eve discovered warg cubs dont need milk, Eve named the black cub Kelalla, the red one Naburu, and the white one_ Wyrda_. After burying Shelia she took the cubs home and found collars, one with rubys another with dimonds and one with black jewls, she also found three dog wistles one white, another black, and the other red, it seemed she was destened to own Kelalla, Naburu, and Wydra.

7 Months later

The cubs were growing alot they had gained over 100lb. in the seven months that Eve had been with them. Eve had been training them they knew what there names were and witch dog wistle meant that they should come and several hand signals like sit and fetch. She was currently training them in the feild of obstacal training, like how to dodge arrows and how to clime walls and even a spacific way for them to fight. they were all doing very well. One day while watching them train Eve wished she could be a warg and some how she began to shrink and change and then as suddenly as it had started it stopped she ran to the lake to see what she looked like and to her amazment she saw in her reflection a warg, instead of the reflection she thought she would see. She immedeatly wished she was human and she began to morph back into her human form.

4 monthes later

Eve had gotton used to the fact she could morph but it was wise not to morph more than once or twise a day. Kelalla, Naburu, and Wydra were still growing, they had gained nearly 60lb. each. Later Eve rembered Din had said that she and her sisters had each givin me a power, Eve wondered how Eve had forgoten for so long, Eve decided to try Dins power first so she went to a barren part of the forest and aimed at the ground and cried allowed Din! her hand glowed red and a red ball of energy hit the ground and exploded Eve was thrown back several feet with a small cut on her elbow, with a combined effort of reckless impulse and sheer dum luck she healed her cut when she cried Nayrue! A flash of blue lite blinded her and once the blue lite faded the cut was gone. Finally she got up and once again pointed her hand at the ground and yelled Fayor! A green force field appered on the ground.

END OF CHAPTER 1

auothoress note:HIIII! this is my first fanfic! yay, anyway Eve will meet the fellow ship next chappie and possible romance if you want you can make requests,try to stick to man, elf, or possible demons and known or unknown characters

translations:

_Wyrda_ means fate


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters

All foregein words will be translated at the end of the chapter

**Chapter 2 **

The three goddesses of time,

Din, the goddess of power,

Faeyor, the goddess of courage,

Nayru, the goddess of wisdom,

Destined to watch over all of humanity,

The three goddesses warriors man or woman

Link, the warrior of courage,

Zelda, the warrior of wisdom,

Ria, the warrior of power,

But unknown to them there was a fourth warrior,

Eve, the warrior of power, courage, and wisdom,

A warrior for three she is a unstoppable force,

The fellowship she shall join.

So ends the poem of three

Eve had jut come back from a long day of hunting when she realized it had been almost 3 years since she had gotten here, that meant she would see the fellowship soon. Eve decided to take a nap to see if Din wanted to see her. Sure enough Din came to her in her dreams.

_Din walked up to her and said Eve I trust you can fight and know how to survive in the wild. Eve nodded and said well of course. Good, the fellowship will arrive in three days; also I will send messengers to check on you a few times during the journeys. Eve said oh all right, who are they? Din responded, I haven't decided yet, you will find out soon enough. Eve asked at what time will the fellowship arrive? In three days at 2:43 P.M. Eve said oh I guess I should go get ready, thanks for telling me Din. Your welcome Din said._

Later Eve woke to find the sun setting. I wonder how long I was asleep she mused. Oh well, I still feel tired so I'll go to sleep anyway she thought. At the brink of dawn Eve awoke and remembered that she would be seeing the fellowship tomorrow, so she decided to go hunting.

Eve came back with nearly 6 visen and started to skin them and cure the meat. She now had enough meat to last her till lothlorien, she decided on how she would meat the fellowship. Eve decided to meet them by showing them she could take care of herself. How she would do that, she had no idea. For now Eve decided to practice her swordplay. After a few hours she decided to stop and practice morphing, she could now completely morph 3 three times a day but until then if she morphed more than that the results would **not** be pretty. Later she decided to take a break, after a few minutes of rest she concluded that it was about time for lunch, after a few strips of meat, she got up and called to the wargs, after a few minutes the wargs arrived, she told them that she would be leaving soon and that they could come along if they wished surprisingly enough they all wanted to come, so she let them come after explaining to them the danger and they still wanted to come she said they could change their minds anytime they wanted to.

Eve decided to go over the story line she remembered that they would go to the mountains, and then to Moria were gandalf would fall, then to lothlorion, and then to the river and there the fellow ship would divide and boromire would die. She wondered if she would like them, after all she would spend almost 13 months with some of them. She knew during this journey there would be almost no time for emotions so no matter how she felt towards anyone, even if she was going to be near a certain very hot elf. Eve wondered how she would show them that she was capable of caring for herself, and that she could take care of others along the way, that she wasn't a liability, that she would be a asset.

Eve woke up to a beautiful sunrise, then it hit her today she was going to join the fellowship, she decided to take a bath and do other things that were related to that such as brushing her teeth and what not. After she was done she put her hair in a high ponytail and braided it in a simple braid and set out to find the trail and wait for them. Once she found the trail she decided to wait for them after she had lunch.

After lunch she decided to transform into an animal she wondered if she could morph into animals from earth after a few try's she mad it, she had successfully transformed into, a cheetah. Wow she wondered I wonder why I never thought of that before, but before she could ponder further she heard voices, hobbit voices probably Pippin's because he was saying Strider when are we going to eat? And him replying not now Pippin, then She heard Legolas say "Estle I hear something up ahead" and then she heard nothing. Suddenly Legolas and Aragorn jumped out of a bush holding up their weapons, Legolas whispered to Aragorn I have never seen an animal like this, have you? Aragorn replied no, do you think it's dangerous? Legolas replied I know not Estle, but its not attacking so maybe its not evil, after a little while of consideration they decided it was safe, and they called every one over to look at her, then as soon as they understood that it was safe Eve morphed back into human shape with hylien ears. Legolas was first to recover, he said who are you, how did you do that, where do you hail from, and who do you serve? Eve answered I am Eve, morphing is one of my natural abilities, I hail from a world called Hyrule, and I serve the three goddesses of hyrule. Legolas looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but Middle Earth is the only planet, how can there be other planets, she laughed, she said I had forgotten, not many worlds know there are other planets in the universe, middle earth is one of them. She explained for a few minutes why she was here, the first to speak was surprisingly Borimior he said how do we know you are telling the truth?

You could be a spy of Sauromons for all we know. She replied but I could have attacked you at any time several times one or two of you were separated from the rest and I could have attacked you at any one of those times, but I didn't. The ring bearer Frodo especially was out side from the group quite a few times, for the first time gandalf spoke, how did you know frodo was the ring bearer? She replied I know all the roles the characters play in the journey of the ring and major events that happen during the journey, gandalf. How did you know my... never mind gandalf replied guess you are going to come with us. Borrimior said but she is a woman! What use could she be of besides to cook our meals! In an instant Eve was there and to the shock of the fellowship she stopped in front of Borrimior and said I am no mere house wife content with cooking a meal and raising a child while men go out there and win all the glory before slapping him so hard he fell to the floor. The fellowship looked at her in shock but she merely said he may be next in line to rule the throne while there is no king in Gondor but he is still a jerk, while walking away from an unconscious Borromior. Legolas soon caught up with her and said lady Eve you shouldn't do that. She replied I know, I just cant stand males who think they are better than women, Legolas sighed but lady Eve- Eve cut him off right there she said stop with the lady crap its annoying, but just as he was about to protest she put her finger to his lips and said if you continue calling me lady I will have to call you captain bubbles, at this he froze right there, alright I won't call you lady any more. After Borromior woke Aragorn decided to go but once Eve was told she said alright just a second, and blew the warg whistles soon after a small while, when the wargs came and Aragorn nearly sliced there heads off so she had to explain that they were friendly and wouldn't harm them. It took forever for them to understand that the wargs wouldn't hurt them; honestly you would think they would be brighter.

Authoress note

Mauhahahaha! I always wanted to slap Borromior for being so weak willed. Oh well, to bad I cant do it personally. Next chappie we'll get to Moria!Ummmmm……… k moving on if you want you can suggest who you think Eve would fall for, try to be creative and stay away from Legolas unless you cant think of any one else, I think he's over used in the romance section.

Special thanks to guess whom…. Tarilenea! Thanks for being my first reviewer and giving me some helpful tips!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters

All foregein words will be translated at the end of the chapter

**Chapter 2 **

The three goddesses of time,

Din, the goddess of power,

Faeyor, the goddess of courage,

Nayru, the goddess of wisdom,

Destined to watch over all of humanity,

The three goddesses warriors man or woman

Link, the warrior of courage,

Zelda, the warrior of wisdom,

Ria, the warrior of power,

But unknown to them there was a fourth warrior,

Eve, the warrior of power, courage, and wisdom,

A warrior for three she is a unstoppable force,

The fellowship she shall join.

So ends the poem of three

It had been a few days since Eve joined the fellowship. Boromir was teaching the hobbits swordplay, Eve still hadn't apologized for slapping him but she had to much pride to apologize to him but she would do it soon probably after the birds were seen, suddenly Boromir's sword slipped and he accidentally cut Pip's hand he tried to apologize but Pippin kicked him in the leg and soon all four hobbits had wrested him to the ground. Aragon shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "hobbits" before walking toward them and saying "all right gentlemen break it up but the hobbits had other plans, Aragon quickly found himself on the ground with Sam and Merry sitting on him, he looked over to find Boromir in the same position as he was. Sam looked up and said what's that?

As he pointed to a wisp of black in the sky, Gimli replied nothing, just a wisp of cloud but it's moving very fast and against the wind Boromir interrupted. Suddenly Legolas shouted "their Crebain from dunland" hide! No one argued with him since he had the best eyesight there. Eve found herself hiding next to Boromir "I guess now would be a good time to apologies" she mused. Once the birds were gone and they decided to take the Pass of Caradhras Eve quickly caught up with Boromir and said "uummm...Boromir the first day we met, do you remember the time when I slapped you?" He said yes I remember that time a little nervously, I'm sorry that I did that, will you forgive me? Yes he replied, good, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him while walking away Boromir just stood there in shock and touched the spot were she kissed him. Unknown to him Legolas was looking at him with envy clearly written on him face, he didn't understand how boromir could be kissed by such a woman after only knowing her only for a few days, after all Boromir was just the first son of a human Stewart while **he** was an Elvin prince and future ruler of Mirkwood.

Some times he just couldn't understand women. The only people that noticed Legolas's reaction was Aragon and Eve but she didn't say anything, Aragon however sneaked up beside Legolas and whispered 'jealous are we?" he stuttered n-no, Aragon looked at him and said your lying, that must mean you fancy her he teased. Legolas's whole face turned a light shade of pink, Aragon laughed at this. Merry asked what's so funny? Aragon almost told him but Legolas grabbed him and said don't you dare tell anyone.

A few days had passed since Eve had apologized to Boromir and they were now at the base of Caradhras, Eve began to wonder when she would meet the first messenger when she heard a voice, she stopped at first she thought it was Saroumon but she realized it was to early and it seemed to be a female voice. Eve caught up with Aragon and told him about the voice he then turned to Legolas and asked if he could hear anything and after a few moments he said he could faintly hear something. Eve insisted that she go first and she faunally threatened him that if she didn't go first she would make sure he died a painful death- this immediately shut him up.

Eve said thanks and walked a head of them with her sword drawn. She sprang in front of the unknown person but instead of attacking her Eve dropped her sword and tackled/hugged the person while shouting Nabburro! How are you? Nab answered Eve? Yes, how did you know my name when I've never met you before? Eve answered I know a lot about you sage of light. Nab looked at her in shock how did you know I was a sage! I'm not going that question until I get back to Hyrule; well while where on that topic do you think I could borrow a Gerudo outfit? Nab rolled her eyes but agreed she said Din will want me to go and report to soon but before I go I had planed to give you this, Nab pulled out a necklace and a pair of earrings with a red stone on it, Eve said breathlessly Nab It's beautiful, you didn't have to give it to me, thanks. So how is your quest going so far have you found them yet? Yes I have there right around the corner I'll introduce you to them. They walked around the corner and Eve said everyone meet Nabboru, nab meet merry, pippin, Sam, Frodo, Boromir, Legolas, Aragon, Gandalf, and Gimli she said pointing to each one, they spent a few minutes talking but Nab announced that Din wanted her to go now. I hope I'll see you soon Nab Eve said as Nabburo began to fade away.

After Nab left they continued up the mountain when Legolas yelled there is a foul voice in the air! Aragon yelled we must turn back! But gandalf argued No! We must not! At this point Eve got bored but she soon snapped back to reality when a bolt of lightning struck causing an avalanche Eve was the third to free herself, she got p and went to help Frodo while Legolas and Aragon helped the others up. Once again they stated to argue and eve let her mind wander until Gandalf said, "let the ring bearer decide", Frodo chose the mines. On there way down they found their path was blocked. Boromir said great how are we going to get past this obstacle? Eve answered leave it to me she then began the laborious work of making a tunnel, about an hour later she told them she was done the tunnel was big enough for two people to go in at a time. A few seconds later they were on the other side of the tunnel and Eve asked dose everyone have all their things? They all nodded good she said before walking toward the tunnel and she scooped out a hand full of snow, seconds later the entire tunnel collapsed. They began walking down the mountain; after they reached the bottom they began the journey towards the entrance of Moria. After long day they set camp Eve walked toward Gandalf, and sat down and watched Boromir and Legolas glare daggers at each other- if looks could kill they would both be dead. They didn't hate each other this much I the book, she wondered if gandalf would know why they were acting this way so she asked him "Gandalf I've noticed that Boromir and Legolas seem to hate each other, is it normal for them to hate each other so much?" He replied no, they were fine until to apologized to boromir the way you did. She grinned, so that's the cause I wondered if it had something to do with me. Thanks for the info Gandalf she said as she walked away to go eat with the hobbits. When she went to bed a little while later she began to wonder if they fancied her. Nah, impossible Legolas was an Elvin prince and Boromir was the first-born son of the Stewart of Gondor for god's sake, and she was just well... Eve no royal blood in her what so ever sure she was the fourth warrior but they didn't know that, all they knew was that she was a warrior from another world sent to help them. Besides she couldn't get close to them, because if anything happened to them it would be a repeat of what happened to her mother, father, and former boyfriend. Eve drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Eve woke up to Aragon shaking her shoulder saying eve you must wake, its time to get up. She got up and got ready to leave. They were off for another day of traveling. A few days passed they had finally arrived to the entrance of Moria. Eve joined gandalf at the invisible door; she ran her fingers over it and said Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight. Gandalf looked at her questionly and said how did you... Never mind just then the clouds moved and the moon shone down on the door and it appeared Gandalf read the description, "'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Frodo asked "what dose it mean?" simple if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors would open so you can enter.

As Gandalf began speaking possible passwords Eve sat down between Legolas and Boromir who were glaring daggers at each other, Merry and Pippin began throwing rocks at the lake next to them but Legolas quickly stopped them. Just then Frodo shouted it's a riddle! Gandalf what's the elvish word for friend? Melon, the doors began to open. They all began to walk in and Eve braced herself for the giant squid thing. Gimli was babbling on about food and beer to Legolas who was studying the floor Gandalf used his staff to light the room and boromir shouted this is no mine it's a tomb! But before anyone could react a tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed Frodo, Eve and the rest of the fellowship whipped around and immediately attacked the squid thing Eve somehow was able to turn into a squid like thing that resembled the gate guard but she was about half it's size. She attempted to attack it but was thrown back against the stone wall and she transformed back, she pulled out her kodatchie and began to attack the squid but after a few minutes she was thrown back at the wall and she heard some loud cracking and was getting up when she herd Aragon say into the mines! She began to limp toward the mines but a strong pair of arms picked her up and carried her into the mines before she could protest. They barley made it when the entrance collapsed, as soon as whoever carried her put her down she felt a huge wave of pain hit her and she coughed up some blood, she whispered " crap not good" before collapsing on the floor.

Authoress note

Hii! That was a bit of a long chappie... who rescued her? Why did she collapse? Are probably the questions your asking, and to tell you the truth I don't know yet. Anyway sorry I haven't up dated in a while we were refurnishing my room I could barely go on my computer. I think I spelled kodatchie wrong if I'm right tell me how to spell it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the recognisable charecters

All foregein words will be translated at the end of the chapter

**Chapter 1**

The three godessess of time,

Din, the godess of power,

Fayor, the godess of courage,

Nayrue, the godess of wisdom,

Destined to watch over all of humanity,

The three godessess warriors man or woman

Link, the warrior of courage,

Zelda, the warrior of wisdom,

Ria, the warrior of power,

But unknown to them there was a fourth worrior,

Eve, the worrior of power, courage, and wisdom,

A warrior for three she is a unstoppable force,

The fellowship she shall join.

So ends the poem of three

Eve woke with a start, she immeadtly reacked for her katana (a/n yay! i finailly learned how to spell katana, geeze i couldnt find out how to spell it on the internet or the dictionary but i stumble upon it in a fanfic) but was stopped by Aragon, Lady Eve its just us you are safe, I promise. She asked how long was i out for, and do i have any indjuries? He replied you were out for a few hours and you have two fractured ribs and your left ankle is also fractured. Eve swore, very loudly as it woke up the entire fellowship they were all over joied that she was awake merry and pippin attemted to tackle/hug her but she managed to roll out of the way. Merry! Pippin! Are you trying to indjure me further! Pippin and Merry muttered sorry in unshine , she smiled its allright I not actually angry, just don't try to hug me-at least until i get better. They agreed to this as did the rest of the fellowship.

Aragon insisted that she get a lot of rest saying things like Lady Eve you must conserve you energy and the list goes on as to how he tryed to get her to rest, fianally after about half an hour of nagging (it felt like an eternety for her) she said all right all right, i'll rest just shut up (for all the idoits in the world reading this story, the fact that she had gotton indjered made her **very** grumpy)! The next day we reached that jiant hall were Bailn's tomb was it was quite a sight, the way the pillers tower ubove you made you feel small and very lucky to be their. Suddnly gimli let out a cry of horror and ran towards Balin's tomb, she yelled _doro le baka_ (stop you idoit)! They all ran after Gimli and found him weeping in front of Balin's tomb, Eve put a hand on his shoulder as a symbol of comfort, she bent down and wispered into his ear come on Gimli what would Balin say if he saw you crying, especially in front of elf-boy Gimli gave a small sad smile and said your right lass now is not the time to morn, thanks for the encourage ment, any time Gimli she responded, any time.

At that moment Gandalf found the blood spattered book and began to read it aloud it read, but Eve knew what it said and she was not looking up to the battle up ahead especailly with her indjerys, how would she run then it struck her she had completely forgotton about her morphing abilities she would just have to morph into a bird-unfourchanetly she had only been able to turn into a hawk and a blue jay. To bad they wernt the fastest birds ever but the hawk was faster so she'd have to go with that. A loud crash brought her back to reality followed by Gandalf yelling at a very shame faced Pippin, Eve shook her forhead silently while muttering _baka_ (idiot)... a few moments later they heard drums, these were orc drums as boromir found out, he rushed out to see them and was met by a few arrows, wich all missed him, after barring the door he jogged back and announced "they... have a cave troll"

a small hole was ripped in the door Legolas shot an ork through the hole and killed it even when it was only a three inch hole Eve had to wait till the hole was at least eight inches till she could fire her bow, the orks quickly broke down the door and she was forced to draw her katana keeping close to boromir seince she would need him to help her because of her indjuries. so side by side they began hacking away at the orks. She momentairly stopped to let the pain of her ankle subside she had just finished off an ork when the troll barged in then she knew the battle would end pretty soon, a little while later the troll hurled his spear at Frodo Eve rezisted the urge to scream, and hoped that he was wearing the mithril coat Bilbo had givin him. Aragon rushed over to him and commanded that they retrear, she agreed they ran to the back door so to speak, anyway... Aragon was carrying Frodo and when he woke Aragon almost dropped him. After they recovered from the shock they continued on they stopped in the halls when they did the orks rallyd around them untill they suddenly scattered Gimli thought they had scared them but she wispered their not scared of us Gimli he said but then what are they scared of? Eve said two words befor morphing into the hawk and they were Durin's Bane. Gimli turned white as a sheet. As if on cue Gandalf confirmed my statment and said run! and we all began to run except Eve who flew, but she waited at the stair cases for them after crossing the stair cases they went to the bridge Eve crossed or rather flew across it first then aragon and the others crossed until only Gandalf remained he wacked his staff on the floor and yelled you can not pass but the Barlog just advanced onto the bridge it seemed Gandalf had failed, but when he thrust his staff on the floor the bridge cracked and the barlog fell into the abiss Gandalf turned around but the barlogs wip twisted around his ankle and dragged him over the edge. Frodo let out a cry of despare and tryed to help him but was restrained by Boromir. the last thing Gandalf the grey ever said was fly, you fool befor falling into the abiss.

authoress note

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**HO!HO!HO!**_

SORRY FOR IT BEING SO CRAPPY IM WRITING THIS CHAPTER AT OH, SAY 4 IN THE MORNING AND I STARTED AT 2 IN THE MORNING!


End file.
